


I promise

by brittana21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Nobody dies in this, it hurts too much, lexa's death doesn't exist okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittana21/pseuds/brittana21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[3x07] After sex, but before Clarke leaves. Lexa's death doesn't happen. Nobody dies here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise

After they get intimate for the second time that afternoon, they were in the same position they were in. With Lexa’s back facing Clarke and Clarke holding Lexa again.

 _“Lexa…”_ Clarke says while slightly gripping Lexa’s hip. Lexa hums.

 _“Lexa, I have to leave…”_ Clarke reminds her. She feels Lexa shift her body away from Clarke. Not too much, but she feels it. Lexa’s body tenses and slightly move further from her. She doesn’t pull Lexa, she just moves closer to the other girl.

She kisses Lexa’s shoulder when she realizes Lexa’s fighting the urge to turn around. _”Please look at me?”_

Lexa lets out a breathe and lies on her back. Lexa looks at the ceiling, but pulls on Clarke’s arm.

 _“You just got here.”_ Lexa says softly.

 _“I know.”_ Clarke answers just as soft.

 _“And now you have to leave…”_ She says while adjusting her position when she feels Clarke bury her face in her hair and nod _“Again. You just **got** here.”_

 _“I know… Lexa?”_ Clarke shakes Lexa a bit, hoping it’ll make the girl look at her. Clarke lifts her head to see Lexa had closed her eyes and tears were once again streaming down her face. She kisses each tear, and kisses both of Lexa’s closed eyes. She moves her body so she’s on top of Lexa, she puts her weight on her elbows and doesn’t add physical pressure to the intensity that Lexa seems to be going through. Lexa still has her eyes closed, both eyes still wet with tears. She watches Lexa’s face distort from frustration, to sadness, to control, to acceptance and back to sadness in just a span of seconds.

 _“Why won’t you look at me?”_ Clarke whispers as she lightly brushes some of Lexa’s hair from her face.

Lexa just shakes her head. But after a beat she says quickly, _“I just… don’t wanna see you go.”_

_“I’m coming back, you know?”_

Lexa nods, and finally opens her eyes letting a few more of the tears fall, _“I know”_

They stare into each other’s eyes and Lexa lifts her hand to hold Clarke’s cheek. Clarke closes her eyes for a moment and leans into the hand.

 _“Just come back, okay?”_ Lexa says so quietly that Clarke almost missed it.

_“I’ll come back, I promise”_

_“To Polis?”_

_“To you”_ Clarke whispers before she leans in to give Lexa the softest kiss filled with promises of return, assurance, and love.


End file.
